Rising Action
| level2 = 39 - 45 | rewards2 = 26289 XP 4 | previous = A Train to Catch | next = Bright Lights, Flying City | game = Borderlands 2 | dlc = | type = Story Mission }} Rising Action is a story mission in Borderlands 2 given by Lt. Davis. The mission is performed, starting at Sanctuary and continuing in Three Horns - Divide locations. Background :"You grabbed an experimental power core from Tundra Express. Given that such a core could keep Sanctuary's defense shield powered indefinitely, Roland requested you to bring it back to Lt. Davis. Give him a hand installing it, will you?" Walkthrough Objectives *Remove power core *Install Hyperion power core *Go to center of town *Cycle ignition primer 1 *Cycle ignition primer 3 *Pick up Eridium nuggets: 0/5 *Go to center of town *Give Eridium to Lilith *Leave Sanctuary *Head towards The Fridge Strategy At Lt. Davis's urging, a freshly acquired Hyperion power core is installed in the shield generator, but this proves to be a trap. The core catches Davis in an explosion and kills him before Angel reveals the deception was to shut down Sanctuary's shields and open the way for bombardment. The only recourse is to get the city airborne, and to this end Scooter requests assistance with cycling two of the city's three ignition primers. Lilith's siren talents are also required, but before Roland can bring the Eridium she needs, one of the blasts hits the Crimson Raider headquarters, forcing any other Vault Hunters to make the run to the store room. Once Lilith has the Eridium, she phases the entire city to a new location, but in doing so, her power also accidentally teleports the Vault Hunters to a location a short distance outside the Sanctuary walls. From there they must make their way overland to Sanctuary's new location, and to that they need to gain entry to The Fridge. Completion :"Sanctuary has disappeared. :Crap." Turn In: Three Horns Valley Mission Transcript Notes *The orbital bombardment obliterates NPCs that it hits, but only does minor damage to player characters. *The "Turn In" object is named as "Three Horns Valley" in completion box, although the actual Turn In point is a switch near the lift into The Fridge. *Text of Eridium Nugget: A small piece of Eridium. It's not worth much on the open market. Trivia *During the bombardment on Sanctuary, NPCs may be seen using the Fast Travel in Pierce Station to escape the city. :*Players can also use the Fast Travel station, as well as leave Sanctuary through the gate to Three Horns - Divide. When outside Sanctuary however, it will appear undamaged. The lunar bombardment ship will also not be firing upon it. Media Borderlands 2 Walkthrough - Rising Action - Main Mission (Part 10)|Gunzerker Walkthrough Borderlands 2 Mechromancer Walkthrough - Rising Action - Part 8|Mechromancer Walkthrough Borderlands 2 - Rising Action Part 1 - Siren Playthrough|Siren Walkthrough Part 1 Borderlands 2 - Rising Action Part 2 - Siren Playthrough|Siren Walkthrough Part 2 Rising Action fr:Envolée héroïque ru:Подъем